Vladimir Rankskahov
Vladimir Rankskahov was the pakhan of the Rankskahov Bratva of Russian-American organized crime. Vladimir and his brother Anatoly Rankskahov were imprisoned in Siberia until 2007, when they escaped from jail. Rather than return to Moscow, they fled to New York City in the United States, where they formed a Russian-American gang and acted as muscle for the gang of Wilson Fisk. In 2015, Fisk went to war with them after killing Anatoly for embarassing him on a date, and Vladimir was killed by Emergency Service Unit (ESU) cops loyal to fisk. Biography Vladimir Rankskahov was born in 1981 in Samara in the Russian SFSR, Soviet Union, the younger brother of Anatoly Rankskahov. The two of them became criminals in Moscow, where they became major Russian Mafia leaders. However, they were later arrested and sent to the Utkin Prison in Siberia, where their fellow prisoners died one-by-one in horrible conditions. In 2007, using a deceased prisoner's rib bone, Vladimir helped Anatoly to escape the prison. Rather than return to Moscow, Vladimir decided that they should go to New York City in the United States. There, they lived in Hell's Kitchen and owned four warehouses, and they ran a Russian-American criminal organization together. They worked for Wilson Fisk and had allies in Turk Barrett, Madame Gao, and Nobu Shinkoda. The Russians were used as muscle for Madame Gao's heroin shipments and for Barrett's human trafficking business, but because they did not fit in, Fisk knew that they would have to go one day. In 2015, their operations were disturbed by a masked man (the blind lawyer Matt Murdock), who beat the Russians up while they were guarding one of Turk's containers, where he was loading girls for slavery. They reported this to their other allies, and Fisk's assistant James Wesley decided to join forces to fight the man. That night, they set a trap for the masked man by kidnapping a small child after beating up his father, holding him at the Troika Restaurant. The masked man was wounded, resting in a dumpster, but he was taken in by nurse Claire Temple, who healed him. Vladimir's henchman Semyon Foster was sent to check around for anyone who saw the man, using the alias of "Detective Foster", but the masked man dropped a fire hydrant on his head before he could alert Vladimir to his presence. He was later thrown off the building after he gave up the location of the kidnapped kid, and he fell into a coma. The child was rescued, and the trap was defeated. Soon after, the masked man went after the brothers, throwing Anatoly onto the back of Vladimir's car, wounding him. Dismayed that the vigilante had not been dealt with yet, Fisk offered to take over the brothers' operations and fight the masked man, but Vladimir did not want Fisk to take over. Later, the masked man rescued Claire Temple from Vladimir's henchmen when they took her hostage, and Vladimir was convinced that he had to accept the deal. Anatoly barged into a restaurant where Fisk and his date Vanessa Marianna were eating, embarassing Fisk. Vanessa left the date, angry that he was secretly a mob boss. Heartbroken, Fisk invited Anatoly to meet him on a byroad, where he killed him by bashing his head with his car door until there was no head left. Anatoly's death was blamed on the masked man, and Vladimir wanted to kill the man. Vladimir was later told by Turk Barrett that Fisk was responsible for the death of his brother, and Vladimir came to believe that the masked man worked alongside Fisk. He put a $1,000,000 bounty on Fisk, and he had Barrett spread the word to all of the people on the street. The masked man found a message on the phone of Detective Blake, a corrupt cop working for Fisk who killed one of Rankskahov's men during interrogation (after the man told them about Fisk in exchange for a deal). The masked man was given the location of four buildings, all in Hell's Kitchen, belonging to the Russians. He went after Vladimir in hopes of interrogating him about Fisk. Rankskahov was surprised when he found a blind Chinese man working for Madame Gao entering the warehouse, saying that there was a delivery. However, the man held up a detonator and blew up a series of bombs that destroyed all four buildings, killing several Russians. Rankskahov was wounded, and the masked man pulled him from the building. He tried to interrogate him in the street, but dirty cops arrived and attempted to arrest him. However, when they were about to shoot Vladimir to finish the job, the masked man beat all of them up and took Vladimir to a nearby warehouse, where he taped down a police officer that tried to find them. Vladimir tried to kill the masked man, but the masked man beat him down and told him that he was not responsible for Anatoly's death. Vladimir later attempted to kill him, saying that he did not want to be killed by the police, wanting to die in a fight. The masked man again defeated him, and used a flare to seal his bullet wound. Vladimir was unable to move much, as a bullet was lodged in him. Soon after, the masked man opened a sewer grate so that the two could escape in the sewer. Vladimir was forced to tell the masked man that Leland Owlsley was the man that handled the money for Fisk and all of the other Hell's Kitchen crime bosses, and rather than escape with the masked man, he decided to stay behind and die while holding off the Emergency Service Unit (ESU) special forces sent after him. Using a flashlight-equipped M4 Carbine that he picked up from an unconscious ESU soldier that the masked man knocked out, Rankskahov fought to the death. He killed several dirty ESU troops before he was killed. His death ended his gang, and Fisk took over his protection of Gao's heroin ring. Category:Rankskahov Category:Mobsters Category:Russians Category:Americans Category:Killed